


[Podfic] Minus One Degree Centigrade

by greedy_dancer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snowed In, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of lc2l's story. 
</p><p>Writer's summary:<i>In which there is snow and everyone is excessively British.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Minus One Degree Centigrade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minus One Degree Centigrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644025) by [lc2l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/pseuds/lc2l). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:17:18 



## Download/Stream 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/ZUGs0E) (click to stream, right click/save as to download) | **Size:** 16 MB
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/13K58ca) | **Size:** 17 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lc2l for having blanket permission and to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
